


One For The Road

by 3star4life



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Sehun, Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, Top Jongin, maknaerulez, road trip!au, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3star4life/pseuds/3star4life
Summary: “Not only is this road trip a celebration of their last year of college, but it’s a celebration of their friendship. There’s just one teeny, tiny, little problem: Jongin may-or-may-not be in love with his best friend.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baeksthighs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksthighs/gifts).



> To my lovely recipient, thank you so much for this lovely prompt since a road trip!au for this pairing has been long overdue. This is probably the most I wrote (because I'm an amateur, okay!) but I really hope I did your prompt justice! I was very nervous when I found out that I’m writing for you since I love your work so much and your writing is always so lovely and wonderful and you deserve the absolute best quality when it comes to SeKai, which is why I truly hope you enjoy this!

For Jongin, there's nothing more frustrating than ending his sleep. Especially when Jongin's pillow was the softest it's been in days and the temperature of the room is just cool enough for him to cuddle up under his covers without feeling too hot or cold. His mom did the laundry the day before too so everything felt oh so soft and smelled absolutely heavenly. Jongin wishes he could have indulged a little more in this luxurious feel, but he knows better than to keep Oh Sehun waiting outside. 

If the constant honking indicates anything, then it would be that Sehun is ready to go which means Jongin needs to be ready to go. Jongin feels that he shouldn’t be in this predicament in the first place. It wasn’t his idea to go on an “epic-amazing-legendary bro-fest,” as Chanyeol would describe it. It was Sehun’s idea to go on this stupid “pre-senior year bonding road trip,” as Kyungsoo would describe it. Sehun brought this up casually during Baekhyun’s birthday last year and for some reason everyone in the room thought it was an excellent idea. Everyone except Jongin. No matter what excuses Jongin brought up, everyone was on board with this road trip, even Joonmyeon who’s supposed to prepare his move to England. It shocked Jongin how the five of them could agree on something like a road trip when they couldn’t even decide on pizza toppings (note: the great pineapples-and-ham vs. anchovies-and-olives dispute of 2011.) 

And so it was decided; the “epic-amazing-legendary bro-fest” was set to start the month before their senior year of college starts.

It’s not that Jongin doesn’t want to spend time with his best friends. In fact, Jongin looked forward to making memories with these guys. He is very aware that this may be the last time the six of them are able to do something like this and that they will never get this time back. He gets it, that not only is this road trip a celebration of them graduating college school, but it’s a celebration of their friendship. They decided to go on this two-week trip now so they all have enough time to move back into their dorms and apartments when the time came to go back to their respective universities. There’s just one teeny, tiny, little problem: Jongin may-or-may-not be in love with his best friend.

Jongin groans as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. The alarm clock on his bedside table reads "6:50" and he knows it isn’t "p.m." He sits there for another four minutes almost, staring off into space, allowing the chirping of the birds outside to lull him back to sleep, before another long honk jolts him back up. His phone buzzes and he groans before picking up. Maybe it was a good thing he left it on vibrate. 

In his sleepy haze he picks up the phone and mumbles "Hello," voice cracking a bit. 

"Kim Jongin!" the speaker blares "Do you know what time it is? I've been calling you for the past 15 minutes!" 

Jongin looks at the clock before licking his dry lips and replying just as sleepily as he answers the phone, "It's 6:57, Sehun." 

"Yes! Exactly! We are so behind schedule! You were already supposed to be up and ready, jumping into my car as soon as I came to your house! We were supposed to be on the road by now.”

Jongin rolls his eyes as he stands up and slowly pads to the bathroom. “Did you pick anyone else up?” He knows the answer. He still asks in vain. Jongin sets the phone on speaker before setting it on top of his bathroom counter. 

He could hear Sehun snort, “I know better than to wake up Joonmyeon before he gets his eight hours of sleep. The last thing I need this trip is to have a nagging mother on my ass the whole time.” Sehun continues to ramble as Jongin starts to brush his teeth. “And I have done some crazy things but disturbing Kyungsoo from his sleep is not one of them. I don’t wanna die before even going on this trip.” Jongin smiles listening to his best friend complain while he rinses his mouth. He could already imagine the look of displeasure on Sehun’s face, mouth a straight line, eyebrows furrowed. It’s the sight he’s greets every time Sehun decides to crash in his bed after a long day (even though Sehun’s bed is literally right across the room.)

He walks over to the toilet to take his morning piss, craning his neck and asking “What about the BaekYeol couple” 

Sehun groans in displeasure, “Please Jongin. Baekhyun decided to sleep over Yeol’s house last night, and considering his parents weren’t home, I can guarantee you they weren’t braiding each other’s hair all night. Whatever they were doing, I _don’t_ want to be the first person to greet that. Now can you hurry up, piss and come down here? I don’t feel like honking again.” Jongin chuckles. He’s not sure if he’s chuckling more at Sehun’s complaining or the fact that Sehun’s petty excuses on why he should bother Jongin first. Sehun has a habit of calling Jongin or running to him first for everything; whether it’s him being sad or happy, Jongin is the first to know. It warms Jongin’s heart a little bit, to know that _he’s Sehun’s person._ Not Joonmyeon, not Baekhyun, not even Chanyeol. Jongin is. 

Before he allows his heart to flutter anymore, Jongin shakes his head ~~and shakes his dick~~ before walking towards the sink to wash his hands. “Whatever dude, I’ll be down in a bit.”

“Make it quick! I don’t care if you don’t have anything packed!” Sehun shouts one last time before hanging up.

 

“Sorry guys, we lost track of time.” Chanyeol proclaims loudly with his bed hair and wrinkled shirt. Baekhyun follows Chanyeol inside Sehun’s packed SUV. “Hey bitches!” he shouts. 

Sehun holds onto the steering wheel and groans. “I’ve been out here for almost forty minutes! Do you see the time? It’s almost 9:00 now! I saved you two for last yet you couldn’t finish up on your canoodling!” he says while giving a scowl through his rearview mirror. The BaekYeol couple both smirk sheepishly. Sehun turns around in his seat, with his belt still on and points an accusing finger at his travelers. “Jesus, I gave all of you more time yet none of you were ready by the time I got here.” 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes while Joonmyeon gives a frown and a disapproving shake of the head. Jongin sleepily watches Sehun from the passenger’s seat. Sehun turns around grumbling before adding, “I guess Jongin’s the only one I can count on to be on time.” Upon hearing his name, Jongin’s heart beams with delight and a shy, proud smile threatens to break. Of course he’s the one Sehun can count on the most. He knows that and now he knows that _Sehun_ knows that. 

“Well of course _Jonginiee wouldn’t mind.~_ ” Baekhyun teases. Jongin turns to the blond with a death glare. The rest of the crew throws sly glances and snickers towards Jongin. Leave it to his friends for figuring out that Jongin’s been harboring a crush on their youngest for the longest of time, or as Chanyeol exclaimed he has been “ _infatuated_ ” with Sehun, even before Jongin figured it out for himself. And leave it to them to constantly tease and blackmail him with that info. _Bastards._ He’s glad that Sehun doesn’t notice, and honestly he wonders how Sehun can be so clueless sometimes.

Still, Jongin has loyally stood by Sehun through all of Sehun’s shenanigans, from the time Sehun decided to hide a kitten in his house when they were seven. Jongin remembers when he first saw Sehun playing with that kitten. He could never forget the smile on his face and the little giggles that came out of those small, pink lips. They looked soft. Seven-year old Jongin wondered that day, “Are his lips really that soft?” He remember a fuzzy feeling creeping up in his heart but it halted when Sehun let out a shriek because the kitten suddenly scratched across his face, lacing his pale skin with a faint, pink line.

He was there even when Sehun decided to dye his hair when they were fifteen. None of them knew what they were doing, with one experiment leading to another leaving both Sehun’s hair and the bathroom sink in a colorful mess. He remembers Sehun looking mortified and in the verge of tears after viewing the finished product. He also remembered when Sehun turned around to glance at him with tears threatening to pour out and how it felt like time froze when the rainbow haired male looked into his eyes. While all Sehun could think about was how everyone would call him “confetti boy,” all Jongin thought about was how well Sehun was pulling it off. The word that kept swirling in his head was _pretty_ but he knew better than to say that out loud. His heart started doing some somersaults and all he wanted to do was reach over and touch Sehun’s cheek. Right as his hand was about to reach out, Sehun’s mom decided to come in.  
Well the good news was that no one called Sehun “confetti boy;” they decided to stick to “parrot boy” instead.

By the time they were in college, Jongin knew he was smitten. Seeing the way Jongin ran to Sehun whenever Sehun called him, everyone else understood how whipped the tan male had become. At one point or another everyone in their friend group gave him a talk about it. 

Perhaps the most obnoxious was ~~still is~~ Baekhyun, always making kissy faces at Jongin whenever Sehun was a bit too close to him or leaving Jongin ~~very graphic~~ love notes “from Sehun.” At one point Joonmyeon even interrogated Jongin to make sure he wasn’t just after Sehun simply because “his body is in bloom.” He added that Sehun “is still a fragile flower you need to take care of.” Jongin awkwardly reassured their eldest that he isn’t after Sehun and in vain denied that he was after their maknae at all. Joonmyeon nodded at patted Jongin, “You’ll get there little pup.” Jongin still shivers to this day when he thinks about that conversation.

 

Chanyeol would have been just as obnoxious as Baekhyun but at least he tried to lay low. Well, it was as if he made it his goal to play cupid and have Sehun sit next to Jongin during every.single.lecture. Perhaps the most elaborate move the tall beagle had played would be their senior year when he sent Sehun a sweet-o-gram during Valentine’s Day with Jongin’s name.  
Jongin was ready to distribute photocopies of Chanyeol in drag from elementary school and go hide in a cave in Iceland for his remaining days. That was until Sehun ran up to him and gave him the tightest hug that almost cut off all of his oxygen. “You’re so stupid but I love you! There I was feeling all grumpy over everyone else getting all this shit and then your gram came out of nowhere! I’m calling him Nini Bear!” Jongin simply blinked at Sehun and let his heart melt as Sehun clutched onto a brown teddy bear with joy in his eyes. He guessed the picture could wait.

“You should ask him out. When you’re ready, of course.” Kyungsoo casually dropped during lunch one day, focus completely on the rice on his plate. Jongin didn’t respond and Kyungsoo didn’t continue. It was their second year of college and that was the first and only time Kyungsoo brought anything up.

Here they are today, six Midwestern boys in a cramped dark blue SUV, travelling to southern California to see the sun rise. Jongin realized the trip seemed more poetic than it actually is, with only three hours into the drive and five arguments later, Sehun decides it’s time to pull up into a gas station ~~so he could strangle Chanyeol~~ to get some gas. It would be an understatement to say that tensions are high.

“Someone else can drive after this, since I don’t know what red lights are apparently!” Sehun shouts before getting out to go pay for gas. Joonmyeon right away raised his hand, “Oh, I’ll do it!” 

“Joonmyeon will drive! Go use the bathroom now or hold it till we get to the next location. I can’t believe we’re still in the Midwest. We haven’t even seen a buffalo yet.” he mumbles as he walks to towards the gas station. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol follow the blond to the gas station (while keeping a fair distance) to use the bathroom. 

“I mean I knew he could get a bit bratty but this is just extreme.” Baekhyun yells. “Yo, Kim Jongin! Why don’t you just ask the poor boy out and do the rest of us a favor.” 

Jongin takes off his seatbelt with an audible sigh and steps out the car, “Baek don’t make me kick your ass.” While walking towards the gas station he hears Baekhyun snickering, “Let’s make him share a room with Sehuniee when we get to the hotel. That’ll fix everything.” He could hear a very audible, scandalized gasp from Joonmyeon and shakes his head. 

He spent the last two years of his life sharing an apartment with Sehun and a year before that sharing a dorm room. During these past three years the duo have constantly gotten in trouble for getting too loud dancing and playing guitar hero together. In two occasions they even had the fire department evacuate their living space: once last year because Jongin forgot about the garlic bread he put in the over before falling asleep in the living room and once in their freshmen dorm room due to a prohibited hot plate and a botched ramen recipe. Till this day the words “ramen” and “tang” makes Jongin shiver, even though he forced himself to gulf down three pieces while telling Sehun how delicious it was. The blush and small smile on Sehun’s face was worth the disgusting taste and getting on their RA’s blacklist. 

Jongin has lost count of how many times they built blanket forts and cuddled together to watch Netflix, ending with a very tired Sehun falling asleep on his shoulder. Sharing a room with him isn’t going to be any more difficult, right? Wrong. 

Besides counting their Netflix sessions, Jongin counts how many eyelashes Sehun has or how many times Sehun twitched a smile during his little nap. Jongin liked to huddle even closer to the blond, holding Sehun as close to him as possible. He reveled in the warmth shared between the two and napped along with Sehun. 

He did _not_ like to count how many times the mere brush of Sehun’s skin against his own made him stiff or when Sehun walked around shirtless. Perhaps more daunting is the number of times he had to jack off in the secrecy of their bathroom when he heard _Sehun_ jacking off in his own room. Jongin wouldn’t even be able to make eye contact with Sehun those days, due to both shame and fear: shame because he felt that he violated Sehun’s privacy and _used him_ simple to jack off and fear because there is always a chance Sehun has caught him OR will catch him the next time. He wishes there wouldn’t be a next time, but he always had a thought in the back of his mind hoping he would hear Sehun’s sweet voice of pleasure that day. He would think about the image of a sprawled out Sehun on his bed, hair sweaty and sticking to his forehead, covers clutched in his tight fist. Maybe he fantasized about Jongin?

The best part of staying at his parent’s home for the past month is that he didn’t end up in that compromising position. The worst part of staying at his parent’s home was that Sehun’s sleepy face isn’t the first one to greet him in the morning. 

He is grateful that at least during this trip he’ll be able to see Sehun more often, but he isn’t so sure if rooming with Sehun would be such a good idea. He already has experience being a creeper and admiring Sehun’s sleeping form; Jongin would like to keep that hobby to just himself and not share the same bed as Sehun. 

Shaking his thoughts aside, Jongin goes around the gas station grabbing some snacks and a couple of extra chocolates for Sehun, because he know how much the blond likes them. He made sure to grab a bottle of strawberry milk from the fridge and a chocolate one for himself. Looking around the gas station, he sees the Chanyeol glancing back and forth between two different chip bags. Upon noticing Jongin, Chanyeol calls him over. “Should I get the Hot Funyuns or Hot Cheetos?” 

Jongin just shrugs and says with boredom, “Why not get both? They’re both junk food anyways.” 

The taller of the two nods and stares at Jongin, “You’re right...I might as well.” He drops both bags of chips into his basket. “Thanks man!”

Jongin just shrugs again as he looks around for a particular blond head, “Where is he?” he mutters to himself. 

“Who? Sehun? Oh he went back out like two minutes ago. You probably missed him while you were in the aisle.” Chanyeol replies without another glance at Jongin, as he inspects his new choices. He grins to himself before adding, “I see you’re shopping too.” indicating the items in Jongin’s basket.

Jongin looks down before nodding, “Yeah, I thought I’d get some more snacks for the road. You know, in case we don't see any good places to eat.”

Chanyeol nods back, “Well I think Kyungsoo packed some snacks for us already but the more the better, right?” he enthusiastically adds. Jongin simply gives a curt smile. “All though I can’t help but ask…” the taller glances at the milk bottles, “are the milks bottle only for you and your boyfie?”

 

Chanyeol is left in the gas station picking up the scattered bags of chips and Ho-Hos Jongin carelessly threw to the floor. He practically wiped off the entire shelf. And he has no regrets.

After getting back to the car, Jongin notices that Kyungsoo has moved to the passenger’s seat and Joonmyeon is already in the driver’s one. He opens the door to hop in the back to find Baekhyun playing some type of game on his phone while enthusiastically shouting to himself. Before he can even sit down, a skinny, pale hand pulls his t-shirt collar from the third row of the SUV. “Jongin!” shouts the familiar blond head Jongin was looking for earlier. “Sit back here!” Jongin shrugs before moving the seat down a bit and climbing into the back row, the feeling of giddiness flooding his heart. Sehun moved to the left a little to give him some more room. He pulls the seat back up as he watches Chanyeol coming back to the car with a disappointed scowl on his face. “What happened to him?” Sehun mumbles to Jongin. The latter simply shrugs.

“Here, I brought some snacks.” he shouts before handing Sehun his chocolates, some chip bags and milk before carelessly throwing the bag in the row in front of him. He faintly hears a yelp and “ow” but doesn’t care enough to look up. He could see from the corner of his eye Chanyeol rubbing his head. _Good._ he thinks.

Before he can think too long, he feels a warm body snuggling up next to him, a bony hand latching on to his waist. _“Thank you Jongin~”_ he hears Sehun say to him in a sing-song voice. “You’re the best!” he adds before throwing his other arm around Jongin’s stomach. Jongin feels his face warming up and his heart begins to pound to some weird beat. He clutches onto his chocolate milk and gulps. The moment doesn’t last very long when he hears Baekhyun’s whiny voice in his pathetic excuse of a mimic. _”Thank you Jongin~”_

Sehun simply pops his head up from Jongin’s stiff shoulder, “Bitch, I will come up there and fight you.” he simply says. Baekhyun sticks out his tongue. Sehun sighs before detaching himself from the flustered male and grabs his strawberry milk, “This kid.” Jongin watches the blond shake the bottle before opening it and taking a few sips. He watches the adam’s apple bob before he turns away and faces the back of Chanyeol’s head. Sehun lays his head back on Jongin’s shoulder. “Thanks for the milk Nini.” he says before closing his eyes.

Jongin’s eyes remains glued to Sehun’s face, particularly paying attention to the parted lips. A very thin sheen of pink milk decorates his upper lip. It gives a more youthful aesthetic to the younger. Jongin wants to wipe it away. Too bad he can’t decide whether he should with his thumb or his lips. The brunet male can feel little puffs of warm air hitting his neck and sighs over the light pressure on his shoulder. It’s all soothing, really. Jongin glances down to take one more look at Sehun’s entire face, eyebrows scrunching for two quick seconds before relaxing once more. He doesn’t know what comes over him but he hesitantly leans forward to place the lightest of peck on the blond’s forehead. The blond boy doesn’t respond. Jongin smiles once more before closing his own eyes and resting his head atop Sehun’s.

Unfortunately, Jongin’s only granted three minutes of peace before he hears snickering. “Guys look at how cute the maknaes are right now.” He hears Baekhyun’s whiny voice, following a guffaw from Chanyeol. Jongin chooses to ignore the pestering and keeps his eyes closed, even drifting off to a casual dreamland.

He's in some type of garden, or meadow, with pretty, colorful flowers and bright sunshine. Jongin looks down to find himself clad in a thin white shirt and white jeans. Looking up his jaw almost drops. There sits Sehun on some lawn chair with only the thinnest blue tunic Jongin has ever seen? His eyes are closed, with blond fringes falling brushing over them. Jongin walks closer to the lawn chair and in a few seconds he find himself under a tree suddenly, standing right in front of the blond who is no longer on a chair. He kneels to get eye level with the latter, everything seeming all fuzzy, letting his eyes fall on the pretty pink lips. He moves his head forward until Sehun’s eyes slowly open and then mutters a _”Jongin?”_ Jongin lessens the gap between them by moving forward to place a chaste kiss on his best friend’s lip but before he could feel the soft, sweet tulips against his own, the chirping of birds is replaced with some clicking noise and a flash.

Jongin’s lips are still pursed out for a kiss when he opens his eyes, only to get surprised by another flash, Baekhyun and Chanyeol stifling their laughter. Jongin blinks in confusion before he realizes what’s going on. “Dammit Yeol, you left the flash on in that one!” shouts Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol is laughing, turning around to show the picture to Baekhyun, “Oh my god guys look, Jongin’s lips are all puckered up!” 

Baekhyun adds “He was probably making out with Sehun in his dream!” before adding some disgusting kissy faces of his own. _No, I couldn’t because of you assholes._

“Baekhyun, I will fucking end you!” Jongin grits through his teeth, careful not to move too much or awaken Sehun.

Jongin feels agitated and slightly mortified. He could hear Joonmyeon saying something along the lines of “let the maknaes have their alone time” and Kyungsoo giggling. Jongin’s fuming and is getting ready to reach his hand over and grab Baekhyun’s neck but he freezes once he felt the head in his shoulder move. “What’s happening?” mutters Sehun, eyes still droopy and slightly confused.

Baekhyun just snickers, “Hey Sehun, you wanna see this picture we took of you?” 

Jongin jumps up to grab for the phone but Chanyeol pins his shoulder back, covering Jongin’s view. “Get off me Yeol! Get off!” he struggles. 

“Ew, what the fuck?!” he hears Sehun shout. His heart drops. Did Sehun find out the truth? “My mouth is open and I look so high! What the fuck Baekhyun!”

Jongin sighs in relief, but this relief is short lived when he hears Chanyeol’s boisterous voice “Hey Sehun, but check out Jongin’s face!” Why the tallest is yelling despite Sehun being a mere two-feet away, Jongin doesn't know. But what he does know is where the Baekyeol couple packed their lube and that Jongin will be replacing it with super glue during this trip. Yes.

He hears Sehun giggling then. “Jongin, look at you, you look sho-cute!” Sehun coos. Jongin blinks. “Look at your lips, all puckered up, my little cutie pie!” Sehun adds after glancing back at the photo. He looks up at Jongin and gives a playful “kissy face” to the brunet, before diverting his attention back to the camera roll. Jongin sits there a bit stunned ~~and maybe a little bit turned on~~ , heart beating in a weird flutter. He gulps before turning to look at the other guys in the car.

For once they aren't loud or obnoxious but instead a bit quiet. Baekhyun has a smirk plastered on his face, Chanyeol’s doing something weird and wiggly with his eyebrows and he can see in the rear view window Joonmyeon’s eyes forming some type of eye smile. Clearly the eldest was smiling. Even Kyungsoo was glancing directly at Jongin, but from the side mirror. He gave a toothy smile before shaking his head and turning around. 

_The hell?_ Jongin could not wait to get out this car.

 

The gang drove for about another five hours, stopping only three times: once for a bathroom break & gas somewhere towards hour two, once to eat some of Kyungsoo’s kimchi spaghetti and once because they were passing a buffalo farm and Chanyeol really wanted to take a photo with the buffaloes. He really liked the buffaloes. The buffaloes, however, did not care for him.

Most of the car trip was spent how Jongin would imagine any road trip to be. They cracked corny jokes, blasted music from the radio and sang along and took more pictures. Of course Jongin didn't mind these pictures, since they were mostly silly pictures of them that they could all look back to when they're all married and busy with their careers. This trip is touching, Jongin feels. 

No one else really brought up “Sehun & Jongin” the rest of the car ride and Jongin was absolutely thankful for that. No one made fun them (or Jongin in particular) when the tan man followed Sehun around like a love sick puppy the entire time they were at the gas station or when Sehun actually started feeding Jongin from his plate. No one even brought it up as Sehun clung onto Jongin when one particular buffalo kept coming towards him. 

Of course they laughed at Sehun’s reaction and the buffalo’s feud with Sehun, but not particularly about him running to Jongin, forcing the slightly shorter male to act like some type of body guard. It's a shame for Sehun because all he wanted was an aesthetic photo with tumblr-vibes to post on his Instagram, with a vast array of lush, green in the background and surrounded by dark-brown buffaloes. Instead he has a picture of him looking terrified and trying to run away from a buffalo.

Everything isn’t too bad, because duo got at least one photo with a buffalo, one on either end of it with both of their thumbs up and mouth open. Jongin couldn't help but smile at the picture when he noticed how excited Sehun looks in the picture. 

They decide to stop at some cozy bed and breakfast in the middle of nowhere. Jongin’s a little nervous when the time comes to pick roommates for the evening. Baekhyun and Chanyeol are long gone after grabbing their keys, leaving Jongin alone with Joonmyeon, Kyungsoo and Sehun. Jongin sees Sehun pop his head up and grins at Jongin, “I can room with Jonginiee!” he exclaims. He puts his arm around Jongin and rests his head on the slightly shorter man’s shoulder. It’s all good until Jongin feels some puffs of Sehun’s breath against his neck. He almost instantly stiffens up. _This can’t be good._ he wonders.

Suddenly Jongin feels someone pushing them apart. “No Sehun, room with me tonight!” Joonmyeon says “You two have been living together for the past four years, room with me!” he whines. “Don’t you wanna room with me?” 

Sehun looks surprised. He glances up at Jongin real quick before muttering a “No hyung, I would love to room with you.” 

Joonmyeon beams. “Excellent! Let’s go put our stuff up so we can eat something. I am famished! I wonder if they serve kimchi fried rice.” he exclaims as he drags Sehun up the stairs, the latter glancing back at Jongin.

Jongin just stares as a somewhat reluctant Sehun gets pulled away, and he scoffs over Joonmyeon thinking they would serve Kimchi anything in some bed and breakfast in middle America. He breaks his attention once Kyungsoo clears his throat. “If you don’t mind, I too would like to put our stuff up because I’m starving.” the shorter male says. Jongin nods before following Kyungsoo up.

 

Jongin keeps glancing towards the wall covered with some awful floral wallpaper. “You know, staring continuously at the wall is going to suddenly let you see what’s going on in the other room.” Kyungsoo mutters from the other bed, his eyes shut, clearly trying to sleep. 

The younger male shrugs, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Kyungsoo opens his eyes to glare at Jongin. “Come on Jongin.” Jongin just looks away and decides to try to get some sleep as well. He pulls the cover and turns the bedside lamp off. He stares at the wall again. “You know, if you want...I could get you and your boyfie to room together tomorrow, if you want.” Kyungsoo adds.

Jongin groans, “Not you too!” he flips over to look at the other man. 

Kyungsoo still has his eyes shut, shit-eating grinning across his face. “You’ve gotta start making some moves Jongin.” he opens his eyes to add, “I know I told you to take your time but damn, I didn’t mean take years.” Kyungsoo watches Jongin’s mouth open and close, not sure how exactly to respond. He rolls his eyes and turns around, pulling the covers up once more. “Good night Jongin.” is all he says.

Jongin huffs, before facing the other way, towards the wall. _Make some moves. But how?_ he asks himself. Jongin sighs before shutting his eyes.

 

The next day the crew heads downstairs for a lovely breakfast consisting of pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausages and bacon. “It’s funny, I had sausage and _bacon_ last night too.” Chanyeol says wiggling his eyebrows. A joint collection of groans and “god, that’s gross,” and “we’re eating” can be heard around their table. Baekhyun just smirks and adds, “Don’t hate that you kids can’t get any.” The elderly lady taking their empty plates looks scandalized. 

Jongin made sure to throw in a few extra dollars into the tip jar on the reception desk.

 

Sehun hops onto the driver’s seat and calls for Jongin. Before Jongin can walk over to the car, he hears Chanyeol yell “Shot gun!” And so he ends up in the middle row, sitting with a very excited Joonmyeon, pointing at something every fifteen minutes. “Ooh, look at that!” he says to Jongin. Jongin pretends to stare at whatever landmark the elder is pointing at with a look of awe. All though in all honesty Jongin doesn’t see the point. They’re all rocks. But Jongin would rather share a seat with Joonmyeon than Baekhyun’s constant chattering. He’s surprised Kyungsoo hasn’t strangled him yet.

Chanyeol changes the radio station and some hip-hop song starts blasting, causing him and Sehun to rap along. Jongin feels an ounce of jealousy peeking at them from his seat. They stop at a small gas station to fill up on some gas and snacks. Jongin heads to the refrigerator and is disappointed at the lack of milk bottles. He turns around to see Sehun focused on a shelf with novelty license plates. Sehun’s eyebrows are scrunched up and the blond looks absolutely absorbed, trying to find his name on one of the plates. _Silly boy._ Jongin wonders.

“Any luck?” he asks. Sehun quickly glances up, acknowledging Jongin. 

“No.” he pouts. “All of these names are just generic names or silly phrases.”

Jongin tilts his head and looks through a couple of plates before smiling and pulling one out. “I don’t know, this one looks pretty close.” he says as he hands Sehun a miniature novelty plate. Some desert is printed in the background with the state “UTAH” written in plain text across the top. In big, bold letters, the word “STUD” is showcased across the center.

Sehun takes one look at the souvenir and throws his head back to guffaw. Jongin watches him as he wipes away a tear from his eye. Pointing the plate towards Jongin, he asks in a playful voice, “Kim Jongin, what message are you trying to send me?” 

Jongin chuckles back and inches closer to his best friend taking the plate. “What? I’m just saying, your name starts with ‘S,’ this name starts with ‘S.’ And sometimes when we’re at the beach you do this thing where you complain about how wet your shirt is and then just take it off, even though you’re the one that ran into the water, perfect characteristic of a stud. But it’s a good thing since the ladies love it and-” he glances up to catch Sehun’s eyes. The blond has curious smile across his face and eyes glued to Jongin, whose words stop in his throat for a second, “-and I’m sure the men do to.” he mutters. 

Both of them are interrupted when Baekhyun jumps to where they are. “If you two are done flirting, we’re about to head out.” before running away so Jongin couldn’t catch up him. 

He sighs and turns back to Sehun, the taller male walking towards the counter. “Sehun, what are you getting?” 

The blond turns around and smirks, “I finally found a plate with my name on it. I have to get it.” he teases. Jongin stares in slight awe at how perfect Sehun’s teeth look when he smiles.

 

About two states out, the sky is starting look dark and the clouds heavy, so Joonmyeon decides to make an executive decision of pulling over to a motel for the evening. They pull up into a motel with other cars in the parking lot. There’s a diner across the street and While they aren't necessarily alone, the scenery was much different from the urban setting of the university they attend in the Midwest and the suburban cities their parents’ houses are in.

Kyungsoo comes back with three room keys, “Okay guys here ya go. Two per room.” He simply says as he passes a key to Jongin and practically throws one at Baekhyun, the red head yelping in response. “Oh Jongin, please try not to hog up the covers.”

Jongin furrows his eyebrows after taking the keys, “What do you mean ‘don't hog up the covers?’”

Kyungsoo shrugs, “Sehun told me you have a habit of hogging up the covers during you guys’ cuddle sessions, so I'm asking you in advance. We’ve still got a lot of miles to catch so all of us need to get adequate sleep. _Including Sehun._ ” 

The implications of Kyungsoo’s statement leaves Jongin with reddening cheeks. He looks over at his best friend to find a surprised Sehun, jaw dropped and deer-in-headlights eyes. “Wha-I don't...we don't even cuddle like tha- Sehun tell them! ”Jongin splutters. Somewhere near him he can hear Baekhyun laughing like an idiot while Kyungsoo gives him an unimpressed look.

He turns to Sehun and notices pink dusting on Sehun’s cheeks, slightly lighter than Jongin’s own. “Haha, you do!” Sehun nervously says. Jongin really wishes they packed a shovel with them, so he could dig a hole right where he's standing and crawl into it. Sehun must have noticed the uneasiness because he glances away before adding “I mean, it's not bad or anything, since you hold onto me so it's still kind of warm and comfy...like you know, not a big deal...” he softly adds, voice trailing off. Jongin feels his cheeks warm up more than before.

“I’m rooming with Yeol!” shouts Baekhyun, as everyone rolls their eyes. 

“Yes, Baekhyun, we all know.” says Joonmyeon. “As for the rest of us, how about I room with Seh-” 

“Joonmyeon, don’t you remember? You were gonna room with me.” Kyungsoo casually points out, staring at his phone screen. Joonmyeon looks a bit puzzled but before he can open his mouth again, an exasperated Kyungsoo sighed, “Look, I don't want to deal with Sehun’s sleep talk and kicking, so you're rooming with me and that's final. So Jongin don't hog up the covers and Sehun no kicking.” the brunet barks to the eldest, the youngest and Jongin. 

A particular pointed look is given to Joonmyeon. “O-oh, right.” the eldest adds. “Well Jongin is Sehuniee’s roommate so I'm sure they'll be all right.” 

A realization suddenly makes Jongin furrow his eyebrows in confusion, “Wait, why do you keep saying hog up the covers...Kyungsoo...are we sharing a bed?” he asks. He could feel Sehun going stiff beside him.

Kyungsoo simply shrugs, “They only had that room left. What else are we supposed to do?” 

Jongin’s jaw drops, “Really Kyungsoo?” 

“Now excuse me, but I would really like to go take this shower.” is all Kyungsoo replies as he grabs his bags. “Joonmyeon, are you coming?” Joonmyeon simply nods before sparing Jongin a glance. All though the business major hasn't said anything, Jongin understands that look means something along the lines of _Remember to treat Sehun gently._ and a hint of _You better use protection._

Jongin is stunned. He doesn't get it, Kyungsoo was the only one from his friend group that didn't grill Jongin about Sehun yet here he is plotting with the other gremlins. Jongin covers his face with his hands before letting out a growl. 

“Umm, Jongin?” Sehun startles Jongin. “We should go in...it's starting to rain.” he says then licks his lips. It's a bad habit of Sehun that Jongin has noticed since their childhood, but it's also something he does when he's really nervous. Jongin doesn't understand why he is so nervous though. Sehun sighs then rolls his eyes, “I don't really kick in bed. Come on Jong, you know that better than anyone.” he says softly before walking towards the motel. Jongin feels his cheeks heating up. Jongin picks his things up and jogs behind Sehun. 

“Hey wait up!” he yells as fat droplets of water start splattering on his face. The next thing Jongin knows the rain starts pouring. “Sehun, wait!” Jongin shouts out to the figure he’s having a harder time to make out while running towards it. He reaches his hands out to latch onto Sehun’s hoodies, only to hear, a breathless laughter is carried with the wind. Jongin drops his bags and turns the other around, squinting his eyes to get a look at Sehun’s face. A lightning strikes, shining some light, allowing Jongin to glance at his best friend’s face. 

He feels time freeze as he takes in the scene in front of him. Sehun’s drenched, blond strands sticking to his clear forehead, eyes crinkled with joy, and mouth open, baring perfect teeth. And in this moment, Jongin could swear to the universe, he’s never been more in love. It’s only when Sehun opens his eyes to gaze into Jongin’s own ones that the brown haired man notices the proximity between the two. 

Sehun’s no longer laughing, nor is he smiling as he just looking into Jongin’s eyes. Jongin stares back. He feels some odd, intimate connection between the two and subconsciously wants to scoff at the situation: him standing outside of some motel in the middle of nowhere, under the rain, eyes glued with the guy he’s been in love with for as long as he can remember. Both men are silent as the rain continues to fall, but a phrase almost slips out of Jongin. Sehun’s lips are trembling when Jongin remembers they’re standing outside in the cold rain. “Um, let’s go in.” he just mutters.

Sehun looks like he just woke up from some vision, “Uh, yes. Let’s.” is all he adds, before slowly turning around to pick up his forgotten bags. The blond starts to trudge towards the motel, and Jongin follows. 

He’s sure that some part of him is subconsciously ecstatic he’s sharing the ~~bed~~ room with Sehun.

 

They would go outside and explore what the local area has to offer. They would have, had it not been raining and were they somewhere with some more attractions to offer. Sehun groans for the umpteenth time, looking away from the window his face was glued to for the past five minutes. His hair has dried up since when they came inside a few hours ago. 

After spending a couple of hours inside the motel room, while eating some take out from the diner across and watching YouTube videos together, Sehun is starting to get a bit anxious.

“It’s so dark out there and it won’t stop raining!” he whines. 

Jongin tries to hide a fond smile. While all the other boys always complain about Sehun acting like a spoilt, bratty baby, Jongin himself has a thing for a whiney Sehun. He loves pout that forms on that delicate face and the scrunching of those sharp eyebrows. Jongin shakes his head before putting away his tablet, “Come here Sehun.” he says.

Sehun turns towards Jongin and drags his feet against the floor, pout on full affect, head down. Jongin almost keens. The blond male plops himself on space next to Jongin and groans once more. “Come on Sehun, we’ll just watch some videos or something.” Jongin says picking up his phone but Sehun shakes his head. He rolls over to Jongin, propping up on his elbows. Jongin tenses a little when he feels the blond head on his thigh. “But we’re not on this road trip to watch videos. I wanna do something _fuuunnn._ ” he emphasizes. Jongin could feel the puffs of air coming out with Sehun’s words and the vibrations on his thigh sends a slight tingle down his spine and to his dick. Jongin becomes slightly rigid with the sensation in his body and his heart pounds. 

Jongin chuckles nervously, “We have to work with the situation. I mean we almost caught a cold from standing out in the rain, that was fun.” he jokes while simultaneously cursing himself for the concocting the lamest joke ever. He peeks down at Sehun and notices the latter’s cheeks turning slightly pink at the mention of the events which took place outside. Sehun quickly looks up but doesn’t maintain any eye contact with Jongin, before wandering his gaze somewhere else. 

“Hehe, yeah…” Sehun adds after a minute, still not making any eye contact with Jongin. They remain silent and still, some weird and awkward tension in the air. Jongin peers down at his best friend again. He notices Sehun blinking with a hint of discomfort from the blond fringes over his eyes. Without even thinking, he slowly moves some of the hair away from Sehun’s eyes forehead, before caressing the skin gently with his knuckles. He feels Sehun tense and sees his eyes widening. 

As if in some trance, Jongin continues to stroke Sehun’s forehead, the latter sighing and closing his eyes. The older of the two continued this for a minute or so before gradually moving his hands down to Sehun’s cheekbone, languidly stroking the skin there with the tip of his thumb. Sehun looks like a sleeping angel, with his eyes shut and calm breathing. Jongin marvels over his face, eyeing the bridge of his nose, then lightly brushing over it with his index finger. Tan hands go travel down to the birthmark on the paler man’s neck, slowly rubbing the spot. He hears a sharp inhale from his best friend and waits for some type of opposition. There is none.

This should feel weird, and it does, but Jongin can’t help it, and it seems Sehun doesn’t either. He knows that he’s going into uncharted waters and this is a new level of intimacy introduced in their friendship. Jongin should stop now and but instead he focuses on Sehun’s pink lips and how he’s biting them right now.

Jongin’s hand moves of its own accord and gently pulls the other’s pink lips out. Sehun opens his eyes upon feeling the contact and turns his head to stare at his friend. Jongin continues by caressing the soft lips with his thumb with a sense of wonder. It always amazed him how pretty and soft the pair of tulips looked but now that he can feel exactly how _soft_ Sehun’s lips are, the urge to kiss them was too grand. Jongin’s eyes move up to lock with Sehun’s once more. He leisurely moves his thumb away from the bottom lip, the lip giving a slight bounce in return.

...now what? 

Sehun blinks at Jongin, lips parted. Jongin stares at him with some toned down bewilderment. 

_“Jongin…”_ Sehun whispers breathlessly. He sits up and faces Jongin, keeping the proximity between them short. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Aaaaannnddd this is the exact moment Jongin’s panic sets in. He overstepped today and now Sehun wants to “talk” to him about “something.” Obviously he let his guard down tonight, and perhaps forever, and obviously Sehun was not comfortable with this. Well he’s sitting in the middle of a motel room on a rainy night, with his long-standing-crush-most-likely-first-love, on the first night of their road trip...and slightly hard; Jongin is not about to let this become awkward.

“Sehun.” Jongin says, “Um, I think we should go to bed.” he swiftly adds.

Sehun looks a bit shocked, and really confused “O-oh, bed?” Jongin nods. “S-so you don’t want to talk?” Sehun asks, eyes brimmed with expectation. 

Normally Jongin can never say no to Sehun, but considering this may be a conversation to end, or even, change their friendship forever, Jongin nonchalantly adds, “There’s nothing really to talk about.” He slightly moves away from the blond male and gives an exaggerated yawn then adding “I mean what did you want to talk about, anyways?” He glances back at Sehun and his heart sinks a little.

Sehun’s face is drenched in disappointment as he stammers “I-I just thought we could talk about u-us...and maybe…” he fumbles with the sleeve of his sweatshirt, “like s-some stuff that happened...like maybe tonig-”

“Yeah, I mean we woke up pretty early today and I’m sure you’re gonna wanna get up early tomorrow too since we have so much planned and all and we have to eat breakfast and check out and I’m not exactly sure exactly how long it’ll take for us to drive to our next stop and I know you really wanted to see the Grand Canyon so maybe we should get out early since, you know, I’m not exactly sure exactly how long it’ll take for us to drive to the Grand Canyon so maybe all of this could just like wait for tomorrow since we don’t really have anything important to talk about right now anyways.” he rambles in one breath. He looks up at Sehun to find a confused face. So he decides to add, “You know.”

Sehun scrunches his eyebrows, “I know what?”

Jongin shrugs, “You know...like we should go to sleep because...we should wake up early and stuff...and there’s nothing really important going on...you know.”

The look on Sehun’s face is one of irritation, “Oh...so you think we should just go to sleep now...because you can’t think of anything to talk about?”

Jongin thinks now is a good time to yawn, and so he does before adding “Nope, man I’m so tired.”

Sehun looks a bit astonished. “Right.” is all he says. He purses the lips that Jongin desperately wants to suck on, as if he is thinking of something else to say. “Nothing to talk about.” he adds bitterly. He inhales a bit before muttering, “I guess I’ll get ready for bed then.” He doesn’t look at Jongin as he gets up to go to the bathroom to brush his teeth. A few minutes later when he comes out and slips under the covers, settling in the far end of the bed. 

Jongin blinks. Sehun seems upset and he knows he should do something, like ask him what’s wrong and talk to him and make him feel better or even cuddle with him. But he knows that would lead to Sehun bringing up the conversation from earlier and he is not ready for that conversation. “Good night Sehun.” he says. He gets a grunt back as a response. Sliding in further under his side of the covers, Jongin sighs, hoping Sehun will forget about all of this in the morning. That’s usually what Sehun does anyways, never holding a grudge or being mad at just one thing. It’s one of the many things he loves about the kid.

 

Jongin dreams of Sehun (naturally). This dream seems to be at their apartment, but much nicer looking. Jongin walks into the living room and hears some easy listening music playing and Sehun humming along to it, a leg hanging off from their brown leather couch, most likely drifting in and out of sleep. The older male notices that he isn't wearing a shirt and for some reason iron man boxers. Next thing Jongin knows, he's standing right in front of the couch, jaw dropping when he the first thing he notices on the young male sprawled on the couch are a pair of milky thighs. 

It seems like the Sehun of his dreams decided to keep it casual with some boxers and an oversized sweatshirt, and some damn tube socks. It's not surprising since Sehun usually dresses like this one lazy Sundays, taking over the entire couch and just taking a nap there. It's something that Jongin is accustomed to in his life but here in his dream, it just seems to be a bit more sensual. 

Jongin watches as Sehun stretches his entire body out, back arching against the couch, legs extending farther out, making his thighs look as delectable as ever. He blinks up at Jongin before giving a breathtaking smile then extending his arms towards Jongin. _”Jonginiee, come cuddle with me!”_

That's the only thing Jongin needs to hear as he pounces on his dream blond, completely embracing the lithe body in his tan arms. Sehun’s giggles fill his ears as he nuzzles his nose into the blond’s neck. He moves his head up to face his best friend before plopping a huge kiss on the other’s lip and everything feels so right. _”I love you.”_ he says.

 

He doesn't get to hear the sweet, sweet reply back. Instead he feels a slap to the face and his covers being pulled away. 

“Wake up Jongin!” snarls Joonmyeon, Kyungsoo standing next to him, arms crossed.

Jongin scrunches his eyes at the bright sunlight filling the entire room. “Five more minutes.” he mutters before turning to the side and curling up into a ball. 

“Oh no, you're not getting any more time! Now what the hell did you do to Sehun?!” demands Joonmyeon. 

Jongin’s eyes snap open at the mention of Sehun and he swiftly sits up. “What? Sehun? Where is he? What's wrong with him?!”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “Joonmyeon, just go eat breakfast with the other weasels, I’ll talk to him.” Joonmyeon objects to this idea but after another grumble decides to storm out, leaving a very confused Jongin with a passive Kyungsoo. Well, he looks a bit more irritated that passive at the moment.

“Uh...is everything okay?” Jongin asks.

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow before responding, “You tell me; is everything okay?”

This confuses Jongin furthers, “What do you-”

“Oh my god Jongin, I just wanna know what happened last night.”

Jongin gulps “Last night?” 

Kyungsoo pushes his head out a bit hysterically. “Yes, "Jongin, last night. What happened between you and Sehun that pissed him off so much?”

Jongin begins to worry at the mention of Sehun being angry. _Is he pissed off at me?_ “Oh.” is all he says. “He's pissed off?” is all he adds. 

Kyungsoo looks like he's about to slap Jongin, but after a sigh looks defeated instead. “Yes, Jongin. He came to the diner for breakfast, looking like absolute shit, by the way, didn't say a word to any of us, and stayed quiet the entire time. No matter what jabs the other two idiots threw at him. He didn't laugh at any jokes or even eat really. He just played with his food the entire time until Baekhyun started teasing him about spending the night with you,”

“Wait, why is he teasing abou-”

“-at which point he just started to stab the pancakes. Then he stormed off, not telling us where he’s going.” Kyungsoo looks absolutely tired telling this update to a speechless Jongin.

Whenever something upsets Sehun, he has a habit of shutting everyone off so he can clear his head. The only exception to this is Jongin. Typically Jongin is the only one Sehun shares his secrets and feelings with when he's angry or sad...but not today. Because Jongin’s the reason he's upset. 

Jongin crossed the line and sent some very mixed and fucked up signals last night...then refused to talk to Sehun. He didn't want his mistakes to mess up their friendship and just wanted to pretend it didn't happen, but didn't consider how confused and uncomfortable this was for Sehun and how the latter deserves an explanation.

“Jongin, what actually happened between you two last night?” Kyungsoo asks again.

The tan man with the bed hair looked down before opening his mouth, “So we watched a lot of videos last night but then that got boring pretty quick. Sehun really wanted to go out but obviously we couldn't because it was raining.” Jongin gestures towards the window for emphasis. “At one point he got really bored and I called him over to the bed...and we were just lying here.” 

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrow, “You were just lying in bed?” Jongin nods. “Aaannndd?”

Jongin sighs. “Well at one point he shut his eyes and I was just...like touching, I mean massaging,” he quickly corrects but Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes, “his head...then my hands just sort of started touching other places in his face and then at one point I was like,” Jongin sighs, feeling slightly mortified to mention the next part. He shut his eyes and looks down “touching his lips or whatever...but then I just stopped because it was totally weird.” he concludes and waits for Kyungsoo to respond.

It's quiet for a good thirty seconds before Kyungsoo says “Oh, that's it?” 

“Yepp.” is all Jongin replies. 

The other male laughs, “That is weird.” Jongin hesitantly chuckles. “But, while I don’t know Sehun as well as you,” starts Kyungsoo, “I know him well enough to know that he wouldn't just let something weird like that slide AND he wouldn't be as pissed as he was because of something like this.”

Jongin sighs. “Okay, then he wanted to talk...and I told him I'm tired and we could talk later.” Kyungsoo just scrunches his eyebrows and stares at Jongin, almost as if he's trying to get something more out of him. Jongin gives. “And I told him there's nothing to talk about…but he can't _possibly_ be mad over that, like right?” he adds while nervously chuckling.

But Kyungsoo doesn't find anything funny or charming in that story. “You stupid, stupid, stupid little kids.” He exclaims neutrally, hands on crosses in front of him, death glare in full effect. 

“Wh-ow!” Jongin shouts when Kyungsoo hits him in the head. “What was that for?”

“ _That_ was for leading on a guy that's been in love with you since forever with your weird face-touching fetish,”

“Um hold up-”

“THEN completely pretending like it didn't happen then telling him there's nothing between you two! How dare you bring up his hopes only to break his heart like that Jongin? And how are you so annoyingly oblivious to his feelings? I thought you loved him man, if not love, then heavily like-liked!”

Jongin is speechless. “Sehun...loves me?” he mutters to himself.

Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes again, “Well, maybe I'm exaggerating with that but he definitely likes you...like a lot. I mean, do you know how many times he's told me the story of you taking him to the ER when his belly button piercing got infected and how he always goes into this trance when he talks about you.”

Jongin remembers that day. Sehun saved up his money that he made from three months of mowing lawns and two months of shoveling snow. He basically coerced Jongin to go with him to his belly piercing appointment because he needed the moral support. At the time Jongin didn't realize the appointment was in the basement of this kid they knew named Zitao, but Sehun explained that since he's still sixteen he can't go to a regular piercing shop, Zitao is the next best thing, “and Zitao is a professional. He did all of his piercings by himself.” Sehun had told him. 

Jongin remembers how tightly Sehun held onto his hands and how a selfish part of him was ecstatic over the physical contact the two of them had. This selfish part of him also loves how Sehun was too distracted by the pain to realize the proximity between the two and how he was able to observe Sehun even closely. He still feels the butterflies in his stomach that sixteen-year old Jongin felt when Sehun bit his lips to prevent tears from coming out. He remembers how Sehun decided to stay over his house that night. Later, that same night they found themselves in the ER, Sehun no longer stopping his tears.

“ I'd say I've never seen anyone so whipped, but I know you and you are definitely a lot more whipped.”

“Oh my god, I gotta go find Sehun!” Jongin jumps out of his bed, clad in his boxers and t-shirt, ready to run out of his room. 

Kyungsoo sits him back down. “Not so fast Romeo, he needs to be alone for a bit and we only have this room for another two hours. Just get dressed and go have some breakfast downstairs right now. We have to hit the road after that and I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to talk to him on our way to the Grand Canyon. And you are going to talk to him, because this unofficial-lover’s quarrel has been going on for too long.” he reasons.

As anxious as Jongin is at the moment, he nods. “Okay.”

“Good.” Kyungsoo nods. “Now put on some damn pants and head downstairs.”

 

Breakfast is a bit awkward, especially since everyone else has already finished their food and Jongin is the only one talking. Sehun doesn't come back to the small diner next to the motel, but messages Joonmyeon that he's okay and he'll be in the motel room fixing up his stuff. Kyungsoo had to pull Jongin down by his hood to stop him from running to Sehun like a lost puppy. 

It was evident that the group was worried about Sehun’s departure, but no one mentioned anything. Even though Sehun doesn't come back to the diner, the group loosens up a bit and Baekhyun goes back to mocking Kyungsoo’s voice and Chanyeol can finally laugh with his boisterous voice. Joonmyeon finally drops the scowl he's been sending Jongin the entire time the five of them have been in the diner. 

Once they all decide it's time to head back and get ready to check out, Jongin tries very hard not to run and speed walks towards Sehun and his room. He opens the door to find Sehun’s back to him. The blond’s bag is neatly placed on the floor next to the bed. Sehun gives a quick peek over his shoulder before turning back to his phone. He looks like he’s barely slept, red puffiness around the eyes as if he were crying instead. 

A solid chunk of guilt hurtles towards Jongin’s heart. He slowly comes in, as if he doesn't want to make any other noise to disturb the other male. Very quietly, or attempted-quietly rather, Jongin gathers his belongings. Of course thanks to the eerie silence present in the room, it seems as if every motion Jongin does is ten folds louder. After rummaging through his belongings for a good four minutes, Jongin is tired of the silence.

He scrunches his eyebrows before saying, “Hey Sehun?” he musters out. There's no response at first, but then he hears a sigh.

“What Jongin?” Sehun’s voice is soft, and a bit raspy. 

Jongin’s heart sinks, “Um, I didn't see you during breakfast, is everything alright?” he knows everything isn't alright, but now that he's standing five feet away from Sehun, he doesn't know how to start confessing his feelings or how to apologize.

Sehun give a bitter laugh, turning to face the brunet male, “Sure Jongin, everything's alright. Let's just head out.” 

Jongin notices how tired the latter looks. _That's it_ , he decides. “Sehun, I need to tell you something.” 

He sees Sehun stiffen up before exhaling loudly, “About what, Jongin? I thought you said last night there was nothing to talk about.”

Sehun gives Jongin a defeated look and waits for his reply. He doesn't sound angry, he just sounds hurt. Devastated. 

Jongin takes in Sehun sad eyes and trembling lips he's dreamed of cherishing so long. He marches towards the blond, smashes their lips together. He hears Sehun’s small muffles but he doesn't let go, instead deciding to pull Sehun’s head forward. One hand slides through Sehun’s blonde tresses while the other grips onto the latter’s waist. 

Their lips start to move in unison, slowly parting, revealing little whimpers. Jongin feels skinny, long fingers tangling into his own brown hair and Sehun fisting the front of his shirt. The kiss deepens, as some tongue is introduced into the mix, but the lack of oxygen causes both people to pull away, gasping for air. 

Jongin stares at the wet, pink lips in front of him. _Wait, what just happened?_ he wonders. 

Sehun has an unreadable expression. Still panting he mumbles, “Finally.” 

He gives a soft smile, and Jongin mirrors it.

A knock to the door causes both friends to turn towards the doors. “Come on kids, we’re loading up the van!” shouts Baekhyun.

Jongin turns back to Sehun, “Talk in the car?” 

Sehun nods, “Yeah, talk in the car.” 

 

“No Chanyeol, that passenger was not challenging you to a race. Now please, focus on the damn road.” Jongin hears Kyungsoo say.

He turns around to Sehun to find the blond staring at him. Upon making eye contact, Sehun’s eyes enlarge comically before he quickly glances away. Jongin looks down to see him play with the hem of his tank top, sweatshirt long forgotten in the trunk of his SUV. The back seat of the SUV was scorching, especially with the rising summer temperatures the farther they drove out. 

Jongin reaches over to hold one of the hands. He notices the tips of Sehun's ear turning pink and a light blush appearing across his cheeks. “Sehun?” 

Sehun sighs and looks back at Jongin, “You know, you put me threw a lot of stress.” 

Jongin just listens and waits for him to continue. 

“I have been wanting you for so long, _dreaming_ about the day we’d finally kiss. Every time I think you’re finally about to say something, _do something_ , you back off. Like I couldn’t tell if you were actually interested or if you just want to be friends. I couldn’t tell if those Netflix cuddle sessions were just something between two best friends or something more. It was so frustrating because every time I tried getting closer, _felt_ that we were getting closer, it seemed like you’re not interested in me at all.” Sehun sighs, before continuing, voice barely a whisper, “Last night...I felt that we shared this moment in the rain. As corny or cheesy as it may be, I felt this connection,” he looks over to stare at Jongin. “Then when you were..” he fidgets a bit in his seat, looking over at the other guys in the car to make sure no one’s listening. He hesitates before starting again, “when you were, touching my face like that...it was different. It felt more intimate. I thought, ‘Yes, this is it. This is the moment.’” Sehun shuts his eyes, his hands shaking a bit. “But then when I wanted to talk to you, it seemed as if you either didn’t feel what I felt, at all, or you felt the moment...and you didn’t want it.” He’s looking up at Jongin again, indicating that he’s done saying his piece. 

Baekhyun has started to sing along to some song on the radio and pretty soon Joonmyeon, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol will join in and on a typical day Sehun and Jongin would too, but right now he has some things to say to Sehun. The blond is staring at him expectantly. “Sehun,” he starts, “first of all I’m sorry for all of the pain I’ve put you through, especially last night.” Sehun gives a shaky breath before nodding. Jongin gulps, feeling the butterflies in his belly go wild, “Sehun, I have had these...feelings for you ever since I can remember. They started so long ago that I can’t even pinpoint when they started.” 

The rest of the guys have all joined in singing along to whatever pop ballad is playing on the radio, but the two best friends drown them out. There, in the back seat of Sehun’s SUV, it’s just the two of them, and no one else in the world.

“I did feel...the connection, last night. And I loved it. I was scared that you didn’t want to be anything more than friends and I freaked you out and I just couldn’t lose my best friend, not after having you my entire life. I was _scared_ ,” he tells Sehun. “I thought if I just pretend that this never happened then you wouldn’t think anything was weird and we could just go back to how things always were. Even though it _pains_ me that I can’t hold your hands whenever I want to or hold you how I want to or kiss you- I would be fine. Because I would have you in my life.” 

Sehun’s is giving a strained smile, “I guess I wasn’t very clear with my feeling than either.” he says, voice breaking. Jongin sees the tears threatening to spill out of Sehun’s eyes, “I guess we’re pretty clueless, huh.” he adds with a breathy smile. 

Jongin lowly chuckles, feeling a lump in his own voice. He holds onto Sehun’s hand even more tightly, and Sehun squeezes back. “So...what now?” is all Sehun asks.

Jongin smiles back, “Well...we could keep acting clueless,” he tilts his head, then brushes Sehun’s fringes away from his forehead, “or we can both stop acting so dense and finally be honest with each other about our feelings.” 

Sehun bites his lips before breaking out into the brightest grin Jongin’s ever seen. He licks his lips before moving closer to Jongin, “I’m Sehun. I developed a crush on you in 8th grade and somewhere along the line, fell in love with you.” he whispers, small puffs of breath hitting Jongin’s lips. Jongin’s heart thumps hard. _Love._ Sehun said he’s in love with Jongin. Sehun’s eyes are lidded as he looks down at Jongin’s lips, before glancing back up and into Jongin’s eyes. In that moment the back seat feels even hotter.

He licks his own lips. “I’m Jongin. I knew I like-liked you in 1st grade and fell in love with you in 6th.” 

Sehun looks a bit stunned at Jongin’s confession and then he beams. He pushes forward and quickly connects their lips. The kiss is soft and a bit shy. Sehun slowly pulls away and looks into Jongin’s eyes.

“Hi.” he says smiling.

“Hi.” Jongin says back.  
They both look forward when they hear commotion stirring once more. Someone farted again and an intense round of the blame game has started. The couple sighs but smile at each other, joining into the conversation, holding hands tightly.

 

The Grand Canyon is absolutely stunning, spanning as far as Jongin’s eyes can see. He would be in awe of its beauty even more if 1.) it wasn’t hotter than Satan’s living room and 2.) he wasn’t standing next to Sehun right now, hands locked tightly. Their hands are really sweaty at this point but Jongin doesn’t care. He’s waited over twelve years to hold Sehun’s hand as something more than a friend and he is going to soak up every second of it. The brown haired man squints his eyes and raises his left hand to shield himself from the sun, turning to face Sehun when the blond clenches his hand. 

Sehun smiles, “Isn’t it pretty?” he asks.

Jongin gives a toothy grin back, for a second forgetting about the scorching weather. “It is.” Sehun turns back to peer down at the stream below. Jongin smirks before moving closer to his best friend’s ear and whispering, “Not as much as you.”

The younger man’s face scrunches up in displeasure, “Ew, gross. We’re just on our first date Jongin, leave the cheese for later please?” he snickers. 

“Whose bright idea was to come to the fuckin’ Death Valley in the middle of the fuckin’ summer?!” Baekhyun yells, trying to fan himself with a pamphlet, not even caring about the other tourists around them. An older lady quickly cover’s her young son’s ear before sending the usually hyperactive male a judgmental glare. Baekhyun is too damn hot to give a fuck. 

Chanyeol is guzzling down another bottle of water and Jongin is sure the taller beagle has probably emptied out a third of his wallet, spending it on overpriced water; overpriced because supply and demand, Joonmyeon mentioned earlier. At the rate the Chanyeol is finishing those bottles they’ll have to make at least another three bathroom stops. 

Sehun crinkles his nose is displeasure before shouting back to Baekhyun, “This isn’t Death Valley, it’s the fucking Grand Canyon, you uncultured swine!” A gasp and murmurs can be heard from another family while some kids laugh. Jongin, himself, couldn’t help but snicker.

“How the fuck is knowing that making you cultured dumbass? And who gives a fuck, it’s all in the same damn state.”

“Um, no the fuck it’s not. Death Valley is in California; this is fucking Arizona.” An outraged mother grabs her kids pushes them along to move them away from their group of friends.

“I don’t understand why you two need to shout over families instead of walking up to each other.” Kyungsoo simply muses. His eyes move down to Sehun and Jongin’s joint hands, before quickly staring at Jongin, and even though his face looks indifferent, Jongin could tell the older man was giving him a knowing smile.

“That’s because _Sehuniee_ is too busy holding hands with Jongin.” Baekhyun sneers. Jongin glances down at their hands before looking back up at Sehun. The blond seems completely unfazed by Baekhyun’s comments and just makes a whiny face back at him. 

“What?! They’re holding hands?” Joonmyeon blurts out. “When did you two make up?” 

Jongin glances over at Sehun to see the latter turn slightly pink, and he knows it’s not just from the sun. “We talked about stuff in the car ride.” Sehun simply answers back. Jongin admires the straight face Sehun is able to keep, completely simplifying the events of the past few hours.

“Oh, so you guys weren’t just cuddling back there? You two were doing a bit more I see.” Baekhyun hollers, sending a wink towards the new couple, not caring that a new shocked family is standing next to them. 

“Baekhyun, I don’t know what you’re talking about. We were just talking.” Sehun shouts back.

Chanyeol finishes his fourth bottle of water before yelling, “Oh really? Because I could swear that things were getting a bit- _heated_ back there, and I’m not just talking about the temperature.” And even in his panting and dehydrated state, he wiggles his eyebrows while Baekhyun busts out in sheer laughter. Even resident-guardian Joonmyeon laughed along with them instead of looking scandalous.

Sehun rolls his eyes but Jongin can see some nervousness in his face. The tanned man decides to remove his hands from Sehun’s, confusing the blond male for a second, before wrapping his arms around Sehun’s waist. 

“J-jongin what are you-” Sehun’s not able to finish his thought because Jongin attaches his plump lips with Sehun’s thin ones. He could hear a gasp and a couple of wolf-whistles. 

Pulling away, he smiles at Sehun before turning to the other guys, “Actually we were just talking. Now if you’ll excuse us, my boyfriend and I would like to continue our date.” He pulls Sehun with him and starts to walk away from the group. Baekhyun’s hoots can be heard loudly as the two of them walk farther away. 

“Make sure to get back here by 6! We’re gonna go eat!” Joonmyeon shouts while Baekhyun adds “Remember to use condoms!” at the same time, laughing hysterically at his own joke and earning himself some more disgusted looks from the other tourists.

Sehun laughs while turning to Jongin. “Well...that was new. ”

The tanned-turned-red man shrugs, cheeky smile in place, “What’s new?” 

The pink male shrugs back before wiping away some of the sweat from Jongin’s forehead. He whispers to Jongin, “Being called someone’s boyfriend.” 

Jongin holds onto Sehun’s hand tightly, “Oh yeah, you like that?” The latter nods while Jongin smirks. “Good. Get used to it, because you’re gonna hear it a lot.”

 

After wandering around for a couple of hours and sharing sly glances and a couple of quick kisses, the couple return to their group of friends. Both men are sweaty, slightly sun burnt and looking like a mess. The others might have made comments, but luckily for the two, the rest of the bunch looked pretty much the same. They all cram into the SUV, the BaekYeol couple deciding to move to the back this time. As soon as they get to the set, the two pass out.

Kyungsoo’s driving this time as Joonmyeon drones on about some snake he claims to have seen, even though none of the other males have. Jongin looks out the window and takes in the beautiful desert scenery they’re driving past. The sky is a beautiful mix of different hues of orange, pink and blue, the sun setting right below it. He feels a head on his shoulder, and glances down at the blonde mop of hair. 

Sehun’s tangled their hands together as he sighs. “Love you.” he mutters as he too drifts off to sleep, and Jongin swears he’ll never forget this moment.

 

After driving for another hour or so, they’re able to find another motel in a smaller town near Las Vegas. The group decides to rest tonight and head out for California in the morning. They can stop at the city of sin on their way back. After checking in and taking a much needed shower, the troupe decides to explore the small town, opting for dinner at a small bar and grill.

A nice meal and many drinks later, they decide to head back to their motel.

“Have fun kids!” a very intoxicated Joonmyeon winks towards the couple. There are many things Jongin has hoped he would never have to witness in his lifetime: he forgot to add drunk-pervert Joonmyeon.

Sehun grabs onto Jongin’s arm and giggles, “Jonginiee, when did your arms get so big.” he murmured while feeling up his boyfriend’s biceps. Jongin grins listening to his boyfriend, feeling very pleased and cocky.

Sehun pounces on Jongin as soon as he closes the door, thin lips running all over the tanned man’s own ones. Jongin holds onto the doorknob before pushing the eager blond off of him. “Let me close the door first!” Jongin yelps, still feeling some tenderness on his back from a sunburn he obtained earlier that day.

His childhood friend just gives him a smug yet lazy smirk, sliding his right hand down from Jongin’s shoulder and down Jongin’s chest and abs through his shirt “ _But the door’s already locked.”_ he purrs, cupping Jongin's crotch and giving it a firm squeeze.

Jongin yelps again. “S-sehun I think maybe we shou-mmm.”

Another squeeze to the crotch. Another yelp. 

Sehun reattaches their lips and whatever thought Jongin is going to add is gone. His hands move on their own accord, one resting on Sehun’s waist, the other holding onto Sehun’s chin. Their lips continue to move. _Slow._ Jongin tilts his head when Sehun starts pushing with his tongue. The kiss quickly becomes very open mouthed, both best friends clutching onto each other tightly. 

After what feels like a blissful forever, both males part to breathe. Jongin glances up at Sehun while the younger male just smirks and pulls on Jongin’s collar. He leads them towards the bed, before pushing Jongin to the bed. The push itself wasn't too hard, in fact a bit playful, but the force of it combined with Jongin’s excitement causes Jongin to stumble back and fall on the bed with a poof. 

Sehun chuckles, then kicks his shoes off, causing Jongin to be aware of his own. He starts to pull his own sneakers off and the minute he gets the second shoe loose, Sehun grabs his wrist and pushes him up. The blond only has his boxers on and makes himself at home on Jongin’s lap. He makes sure to wiggle a bit to get comfortable and making Jongin a bit more, well, _uncomfortable._

The sight alone makes Jongin salivate. It's not that he’s never seen Sehun shirtless or only in his boxers. It's just the implications of what this is about to lead to is different. Way different. Jongin thinks of the countless fantasies he's had of the blond on his lap: sprawled, flushed, shaking, bouncing. But now that it's happening for real he feels it's a lot to take in but he doesn't revel on his thoughts too much since Sehun captures his lips again, the kiss immediately becoming heated. Jongin’s hand lands on Sehun’s waist again as the latter fists his hair.

“Mm-uh-Sehun,” Jongin manages to mutter through the kiss, forcefully pulling away from a very eager Sehun, “I still have my shoe on.” He motions to the sneaker on his left foot causing Sehun to arch a bit to check what Jongin is talking about. 

Jongin holds Sehun’s back as the latter cranes his head and pushes his body more towards Jongin. Jongin’s eye falls on the beauty mark on Sehun’s pale neck and he feels a bit mesmerized for a second. 

Sehun turns around with an unimpressed face and offers a roll of the eyes. “Seriously Jongin?” he asks as he leans back, while still facing Jongin and pulls off the sneaker with a stretch of his long arm, throwing it off the bed. Jongin gulps at the scene: Sehun’s lean frame stretching between his legs, pert ass on his lap, soft yet strong thighs splayed on either side of his hips. 

“Now listen here Kim-Jong,” Sehun starts off in a serious tone, “I have waited seven years, that's right, ever since fucking high school, _seven_ long years to get a taste of those lips and a feel of this dick.” grabbing Jongin’s cock through the rough jeans for emphasis, the brunet male responds with a whine. Sehun moves his face closer to Jongin’s, big eyes closing into slits, before continuing, “I have spent way too long just _imagining_ how it feels in my hands, in my mouth, _inside me,_ for you to take it slow.” he mutters over Jongin’s lips. “I _am_ getting this dick tonight and I _am_ getting it now. And i need you to get on this boat ASAP. Okay?” Sehun asks, with a faux innocent look, eyelash batting includes.

Jongin gulps, trying to look into Sehun’s eyes, avoiding his puffy lips. He gives a quick glance down to where Sehun’s holding onto his cock before nodding. 

A sweet smile immediately forms on Sehun’s face. “Let’s get these clothes off you, shall we?” the blond gleams. Jongin nods. “Good.” They reconnect their lips and engage in another messy session. Sehun grapples for Jongin’s hair. Jongin’s grip on Sehun’s waist becomes even tighter. The younger male starts to pull on Jongin’s shirt, forcefully pulling on the buttons as if he's ready to rip all of them off, and that notion is proved in the next five seconds when Sehun does, in fact, yank off a couple of buttons. It's a pity since Jongin really liked that shirt...but he also likes Sehun and sometimes in life you've got to stick to your priorities. 

Thin, pale fingers run down Jongin’s body, feeling up every groove and bump, leaving goosebumps along the way. Jongin feels smug when he sees Sehun gawking. Not wearing a tank underneath his shirt was a good call. Sehun’s fingers rests right on top of Jongin’s jeans, as his eyes travel back up to meet Jongin’s own. The blond delicately opens the button, all the while maintaining eye contact, before harshly pulling the rough material down, Jongin seething in the process. “Damn, Sehun, that burns!” he hisses. 

Sehun simply ignores his pleas, but gently caresses his best friend’s exposed upper thighs out of pity. He latches his mouth onto Jongin’s neck, leaving soft, open mouthed kisses, slowly traveling down. This reminds Jongin of one of his earlier wet dreams, when they were a little bit more “innocent.” Only now the object of his affection is actually here in front of him and this time Jongin won’t wake up before getting to the good stuff. After peppering the expanse of Jongin’s chest, Sehun continued to move lower, alternating between licking and kissing the protruding muscles, before reaching the waistband of his boxers. Jongin feels his breathing stop, watching Sehun between his legs, lips swollen and saliva slicked, eyes glued to the bulge packed inside of black boxers. His nimble finger reaches out and gingerly brushes over the material. Then he does it again, but with more force. 

Jongin’s been in this position many times…in the countless wet dreams he has had with Sehun ending up in front of his aching dick one way or another, but this scene was the real deal. Not the exaggerated sex-kitten or the insatiable sex-crazed persona the main character of his wet dreams usually had. Jongin watches carefully as Sehun licked his lip nervously before slowly moving forward and placing a kiss on the bulge, eyes flicking up to Jongin. He leaves two more before nuzzle his face onto the crotch, a hearty groan escaping Jongin's mouth in return. 

He's fingers hold onto the waistband of the boxers before pulling them down, forcing Jongin to raise his hips so he can pull the fabric off. The long length immediately springs out confinement and hits Sehun across his left cheek. A little surprised and very amused, he busts out laughing. “Eager much?”

Jongin groans, “You have no idea.” 

Sehun stifles his laughter and gets serious. He slowly moves his hands up and wraps his hands around Jongin’s length, pulling up and down. Wetting his lips some more, he places a chaste kiss on the leaking tip, before licking the precum off his lips. Jongin would have come at just that sight had it not been for the determination he has to fuck Sehun tonight.

He doesn't get much time to revel on that thought since Sehun goes ahead and wraps his pretty lips around the head. Jongin throws his head back and Sehun slowly pushes lower, taking in more of Jongin’s cock. The sucking motion makes wet noises, causing Jongin to twitch inside Sehun moan. The blond replies with a moan. The sun-kissed man peeks down and his breath hitches at the sight: Sehun’s cheeks pink and hollowed, sweaty fringes stuck to his forehead, pretty pink lips wrapped tightly around the dick, big, and brown eyes staring at Jongin as he starts to move up and down the length. Jongin grunts and reaches down to grab a patch of blond hair, causing Sehun to moan even louder and closing his eyes.

With all of his might, Jongin pulls his boyfriend off his cock, a loud ‘pop’ resounding in the room. “Come on Jongin, I wasn’t done.” Sehun whines, a pout full on display. Jongin feels tantalized staring at the saliva that dripped from the corner of Sehun’s mouth, down his chin. Pulling his boyfriend up for a passionate kiss, Jongin turns them around, slowly pushing him down on the bed. 

He hovers over the paler man and looks into the lustful eyes. There’s a hint of nervousness behind it, along with the way Sehun’s lips are trembling slightly. He gives a reassuring smile and leaves a chaste kiss on his best friend’s cheek, then another one on the other side before attaching their lips again. The kiss starts of languid before Sehun bites Jongin’s lower lips, inciting a fire within him. He grabs a fist of Sehun’s hair and starts kissing Sehun’s neck. 

Jongin stops and brushes over the beauty mark on Sehun’s neck, much like he did the night before. He leaves feather-like kisses all over Sehun’s neck, the latter closing his eyes and sighing. One of Jongin’s hand comes up the rub over nipple, lips traveling from Sehun’s neck to his collar bone, sucking a pink mark onto it. He goes down further and attaches his lips around the neglected nipple, suckling around it. 

He could hear Sehun whine, _”Jongin-ah”_ Jongin stops and looks up at the other’s flushed face. He had dreams of flushed Sehun, but never one so pretty. Jongin smirked before leaving little kisses on Sehun’s abs, pushing apart the pale legs slightly. 

When Jongin pulls away let’s out a whine. Sehun’s a mess, panting loudly, cock erect, pink opening on display and here he is between Sehun’s meaty thighs. _“Fuck, you’re gorgeous.”_ he blurts out unconsciously, causing a blush to appear on Sehun’s cheeks. Jongin’s rough hands grip onto Sehun’s waist, squeezing the area before moving his hands down. Kim Jongin has waited too damn long craving to touch these legs: and he’s about to savor this. He feels Sehun’s quad slightly contract when he steadily runs his hands over the top of Sehun’s thigh, running all the way down to his ankles, before moving back up, cupping his calves in the process.

A lot of things about Sehun turned Jongin on; he made a mental note to add Sehun’s calves to that list. Jongin’s hands continue to move up and under Sehun’s thighs, until he reaches the blond’s firm ass. Giving a rough squeeze, Jongin stares at the other male, whimpering in bed, bottom lip tucked in under his teeth. Tan fingers stride along Sehun’s soft skin, starting from the inside of his knees, up his thigh, reaching closer to the hard, red length, but stopping right before he goes to it.

Sehun keens. Jongin chuckles and continues to tease Sehun, this time lightly brushing the top of his nails against Sehun’s heated skin. He leaves wet kisses on Sehun’s hip bones and trails his lips over to the area surrounding Sehun’s cock. 

_”Jongin, please._ ” Sehun whines once more. Jongin responds by blowing hot air right over his member and that’s when Sehun snaps, “Kim Jongin, we have waited too damn long for this for you to tease me like this! You can tease me some other time, now get the fuck on with it!” 

On any other night, Jongin might drag on the teasing even more after that little outburst, but Sehun’s right; tonight is just one of many nights they’ll be spending together. Not to mention again, he has a thing for Sehun’s sass. He take’s Sehun’s length into his hands and gives a couple of experimental pumps, causing the blond to groan. He smirks at Sehun and leaves one more fleeting kiss right next the throbbing member, before engulfing the entire head. 

Sehun’s voice hitches. _”Fuck!”_ he musters out. His hands scrambles to find something to hold onto, eventually settling down on the bed sheets. _”Jongin,”_ he moans, “oh shit!” Jongin bobs his head, focusing on Sehun’s blissed out face the entire time. “Jongin,” he whimpers, “please, I can't f-for long-” His voice hitches when Jongin starts to suck harder, hollowing his cheeks. “J-jongin, I'm gonna c-cu- if you don't stop.” Jongin ignores him and continues sucking, tongue pressing against the underside of Sehun’s cock. Sehun grips a fistful of brown hair and pulls, “J-jongin, sto-p!” he begs but the Jongin just hums around Sehun.

A sneaky thumb brushes against Sehun’s perineum, causing him to yelp. Jongin rubs over his opening, once, twice then pushing _just the tip_ in, and then Sehun’s screaming. _“Jongin ah!”_ he moans then cums down Jongin’s throat. Tremors go through his entire body, head thrown back, mouth open.

Jongin watches his lover look completely _wrecked_ and it's ten thousand times more satisfying than any wet dreams he's ever had. The way Sehun’s jaw is slacked, his nipples are erect and flushed chest is heaving is enough for Sehun. He releases with a grunt onto the mattress, while maintaining suction on Sehun’s softening cock until Sehun pushes his head off the dick from oversensitivity. 

The brown haired man leaves a kiss on the skin below the belly button before climbing back up and attaching his lips to Sehun. “I love you.” Jongin mumbles. 

Sehun smiles so hard, his eyes form cute little crescents. “I think I love you too.” He softly brushes his lips over his boyfriend’s thicker ones, asking the other to start come closer. Sehun scrunches up his face, “There’s something on my thi- oh my god, did you cum?” Jongin sheepishly smiles. Sehun looks shocked, then very please. He grabs Jongin but the chin and pulls him forward. The couple continues to kiss as they their hands roam, trying to feel any untouched part of skin left. Sooner than later, both men are heavily hard and leaking. 

Jongin pulls away first. “Sehun,” he pants, “I want to feel you.” he whispers, eyes locked with Sehun’s ones. The blond licks his bottom lip before responding, “Okay.” Jongin has a habit of hiding how he feels and what he wants for too long. With the start of a promising future, Jongin wants to change that.

Feeling more confident now than he did at the start of the night, Jongin reaches over to the bedside table to pick up the lube. Baekhyun not so discreetly slid it into the back of Jongin’s pocket earlier, once they got to the motel, before giving a small pat to Jongin’s tush and a wink. As thankful as Jongin is for the lube, he really could have done without the butt-patting. 

Leaving one more kiss on Sehun’s lips, Jongin moves back and slowly spreads Sehun’s legs. His eyes roam over the pale, thick thighs before settling on the twitching, puckered entrance. The sight alone causes his dick to twitch. Jongin’s hand travels up Sehun’s inner-thighs before moving towards the waiting hole. He gives a soft rub before slowly prodding the index finger in, watching Sehun’s expressions carefully. 

The younger one sighs, fluttering his eyes shut. Thinking that this is okay, Jongin starts to move his finger in and out. After a couple of minutes, Jongin thinks it’s safe enough to add another finger as he continues to watch Sehun’s expressions. There’s a slight scrunching of the eyebrows, but Sehun nods. “Keep going please…” he breathlessly mumbles. 

And so Jongin does. Jongin continues to prod, searching for a certain spot and when he finds it, Sehun lets out a large moan, _”Jongin!”_ He smirks then pulls out briefly, much to Sehun’s protests, and adds some more lube. This is about to be the first time the two of them make love. There’s a part of him that wants this moment to be as beautiful and memorable as ever...but Jongin isn’t sure how long the impatient and lust-ridden part of him will stay tamed. 

When he pushes in, he pushes in with three fingers, causing Sehun to tense up a bit. He moves closer to Sehun’s face and leaves fleeting kisses all over it, hoping to relax him a bit. His fingers continue to move inside of the man below him, searching for that spot once more. Once he finds it, he continues to brush against the gland. Sehun’s moans more and more. _”J-jongin,”_ he takes in a shaky breath before grabbing Jongin’s forearm, “I need you inside me. Now!” he demands.

Jongin complies, pulling his fingers out, then reaching for the lube bottle once more. It seems the lustful side of him is taking over, no longer wanting to slow things down. Slicking up his length, Jongin moves closer, watching Sehun take shaky breaths. He grabs Sehun by his inner thighs and pushes them apart, then slowly sliding in. Jongin can hear Sehun gasp, mouth remaining agape. He continues to push into the hot cavern until he is fully settled inside the younger man. He releases a shaky breath of his own because after years, _years_ or wanting and dreaming and longing, he’s here with Sehun and they are one. 

He looks down to look at Sehun’s face. There seems to be so many emotions running through, he isn’t sure which one stands out more. 

“Whoa,” Sehun shudders out. “I feel so, _full_.” he says in a haze. 

Jongin moves a hand up to lock with Sehun’s and rests his forehead against the blond's sweaty one. He feels dizzy from the tightness around his cock and the scent of Sehun’s neck. 

“I-I think you can move.” Sehun whimpers out. “Please, Jongin.”

Jongin nods his head and grips onto Sehun’s ass. He spreads the cheeks further apart as he slowly pulls out and slams back in. Sehun chokes from the sensation. Jongin continues to move in and out, maintaining a steady speed until Sehun whines, _“Faster Jongin!”_

As soon as Jongin hears that command, his hips moved so fast, it’s as if they have a mind of their own. Sehun’s modest whimpers have started to transition into long cries of passion. Jongin hands squeeze Sehun’s asscheeks, then move down to harshly roam over his inner thighs. He pulls Sehun up even more and thrusts his cock swiftly inside of his lover. Sehun wails out loud from the change in position. This new angle helps Jongin’s cock brush against Sehun’s sensitive jumble of nerves with each push and Jongin is delighted to take advantage of this. 

Sehun’s body has completely lost all control, so the brunet wraps his arm around his lower back and pushes his hands through the blond’s hair. _”Fuck, you’re so- shit, you feel so good!”_ his grits through his teeth. The younger male mewls at the statement. 

Through the abyss of lust and pleasure, Jongin focuses on Sehun’s face. He knows that he does that a lot more than he should, and perhaps that’s a bit too obsessive and lame, but he can’t help it. To him, each moment shared between Sehun and him is magical, especially right now. The way Sehun’s head is lolling from side to side, the way his lips are parted with small puffs of breath and mewls, are just too precious not to treasure. He slows down a bit and moves his hand from behind Sehun’s head to his best friend’s chin, lovingly brushing against the jaw till the other slightly opens his eyes. “ _I love you._ ” he says with not an ounce of hesitation or fear.

Sehun lets out a low moan and gives a lazy smile back. “I know.” he replies. “ _Now make me cum._ ” he teasingly challenges. 

Jongin confirms with a peck to the lips and then proceeds to grip his hips tightly and thrusting in and out of his hole. “Oh _god,_ J-jongin!” he sobs. A sly hand move from the stable hold on Sehun’s hips to his hard member. “Oh, o- fuck-fuck _fuck_!” Sehun cries one more time as he paints both his and his boyfriend’s stomach with pearly white.

These noises, combined with heated tightness around his cock and the absolutely wrecked visual of his best friend overwhelms Jongin, and he release spurts after spurts of cum into the still clenching hole. He grunts one more time before slowly laying Sehun down, long, milky legs still wrapped around his sun kissed waist. Sehun’s arms are lazily draped over his shoulders and he’s still breathing hard. His hair is wet and sticking out in random directions. “Fuck.” is all he could say. 

Jongin grins and slowly slides out, relishing over slight tingle on his softening cock and the soft moan slipping out of Sehun’s mouth. Mesmerized, he watches some of the translucent liquid slide out of Sehun with his dick and smear a bit over his puffy opening and gorgeous thighs. “Oh shit.” he mumbles, “Don’t tell Joonmyeon we didn’t use condoms.”

Sehun raises one eyebrow at him and guffaws, eyes crinkled and all. Jongin’s spellbound. The blond’s laughter calms down and he looks up at Jongin. “Come here you big idiot!” he says with open arms. Jongin happily delves into the embrace and nuzzles his head against the juncture between Sehun’s neck and shoulder. A picks his head up and gleams, “So…” he starts, “should we order room service?” 

The younger male rolls his eyes, “This is a motel. They don’t have room service.” he attempts to deadpan, but a bright smile scorches through instead.

Jongin frowns and glances up at Sehun, “Then...can I have you instead?” A pale hand lovingly hits him on the head. 

“Go get the bath ready. This sweat is getting sticky and that cums starting to feel gross.” the blond demands. 

And Jongin being Jongin, can only comply.

 

The sky is filled with hues of different colors ranging from blue to red as the dark, orange sun slowly sinks down beyond the ocean.

“Wow, what beauty.” Joonmyeon exclaims out loud, holding a hand over his chest as if he can’t contain the emotions he’s experiencing. 

Kyungsoo gives a judgmental look, adding a roll of the eyes and watching the sun. He won’t admit that a part of him feels something nice and warm hovering over his heart at the gorgeousness of the skies. He sighs in content. Whipping his head to the side he ‘tsks’ and yells, “Can you two find a damn room if you’re not gonna watch the sunset?” 

His scowl is directed towards the blanket on the ground, currently occupied a very energetic Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Their make out session has garnered many gazes from the other beach-going tourists and residents of Santa Monica. Chanyeol nods and tries to pull Baekhyun up, but the shorter man pulls Chanyeol down and yells out “Well Jongin and Sehun are practically fucking over there, so why don’t you say something to them first?!” he shouts, causing more stares to be directed at the scene.

“Hey, keep my name out of your mouth bitch, or I will leave you in fucking Death Valley!” Sehun yells out from Jongin’s embrace. 

“Yeah bitch!” Jongin screams out, tightening his hold around Sehun’s bare waist, laughing at Baekhyun’s offended scowl. Jongin couldn’t help but throw out his own comment. It’s a combination of how much the shorter, hyperactive annoyed him the entire road trip and how funny it is to watch the other get angry; like a small puppy growling. Oh, and of course, Jongin loves to hear Sehun laugh like he is right now.

Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes as Joonmyeon blinks away the tears of fondness forming in his eyes. “What happened?” he questions but the shorter guy just walks away. 

Sehun feels a pair of sneaky hands, slowly moving up his inner thigh, picking up the fabric of his swim trunks. He turns around to face Jongin’s face, giggling. “Stop playing with my swim trunks.” he teasingly whispers. 

Jongin kisses him sensually on his shoulder, slowly leaning close to Sehun’s ear before whispering back, “Never.”

Sehun’s lightly slaps his cheek and pouts, “I’m gonna miss you after this.” 

The brunet laughs out loud. “Sehun, we live ten minutes away and break’s gonna be over soon, so we’ll go back to our apartment. That we share.”

The blond’s pout remains, “Yeah...but still.” He turns back around and giggles when his boyfriend nuzzles his nose on the crook of Sehun’s neck.

Jongin tightens his hold once more and sighs. “Well…”

“Well…” Sehun mimics. 

Jongin smirks, _“We still have the rest of the trip back home.”_. 

Sehun raises his eyebrows and grins back, moving very close to Jongin’s ear. _”How about we take the back row?”_ he winks. The brown haired man pulls away, shock very evident in his face. Sehun laughs out loud, “You’re too fun to mess with!” He pulls out of Jongin’s embrace and stands, brushing off some sand. “Now come catch me!” he yells and starts running.  
It takes Jongin a couple of minutes to comprehend exactly what happened. “Sehun, wait up!” he yells as he sprints after the laughing man. He catches up to his best friend and grabs the latter by his arms, turning him around. Well…his catches up to his boyfriend. And it’s the best feeling ever.

“Hi.” He says to Sehun. 

“Hi.” Sehun says back. 

And Jongin swears, _He’s never been in more love before._


End file.
